1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multicylinder internal combustion engine having isolated crank chambers, and more particularly to oil discharging means and an oil passage for each isolated crank chamber.
2. Description of Background Art
In a conventional multicylinder internal combustion engine having isolated crank chambers, a plurality of scavenging pumps are connected to a plurality of oil outlet holes communicating with the isolated crank chambers, respectively, so as to discharge a lubricating oil from the isolated crank chambers (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-276317 (FIG. 9)